The present invention is in the field of lighting devices for portable electronic or computing devices.
Compact electronic devices with a viewing screen or keypads have become very common and quite popular. Such devices have been popular for a number of years in connection with hand-held, portable, battery-powered gaming devices. A well-known example of such a device, that has sold millions of units, is the GAME BOY(trademark) device sold by Nintendo. More recently, other electronic devices have also included viewing screens, such as portable video cameras and cellular phones. And, of course, portable computers have long had viewing screens. Although the complexity and cost of such devices can vary greatly, it is common for such devices to use a generally flat, liquid crystal display screen or other types of flat display screens.
Flat, liquid crystal display screens work very well in a well-lit area. However, when such devices are used in dimly lit areas, or at night, it can be difficult, if not impossible, for a user to see anything in the viewing screen. This problem is magnified when such a screen is used in a device that is meant to be portable, and especially when it is a small device.
If a portable device is sufficiently complex, and generally more expensive, such as a portable laptop computer, the device can include lighting within the actual device. An example of such lighting is a portable laptop computer with a backlit screen. However, this solution is not always economically practical, nor does it necessarily solve the problem in smaller devices. Also, if an electronic device does not have a viewing screen, then this option is not even available.
To solve this problem, especially in connection with hand-held, portable, battery-powered gaming devices, a number of different solutions have been proposed. Such solutions have typically included add-on devices with their own source of electrical power. These devices can be designed to fit onto the electronic device or be designed for use in connection with the electronic device. However, because such devices use their own source of electrical power, they tend to be rather bulky and heavy. In addition, the second source of electrical power increases cost and creates the possibility of another source of power failure.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a simple, economical, device that can illuminate portable electronic or computing devices, or objects associated therewith without the drawbacks associated with prior illumination devices.
An aspect of the invention involves an electroluminescent (xe2x80x9cELxe2x80x9d) illumination apparatus for illuminating an object associated with a portable electronic or computing device having a port in electrical connection with at least one power source. The EL illumination apparatus includes at least one electroluminescent (EL) member to illuminate an object associated with the portable electronic or computing device, and a plug connected to at least one EL member for plugging the apparatus into the port of the portable electronic or computing device for powering at least one EL member by at least one power source.
Another aspect of the invention involves a method of illuminating an object associated with a portable electronic or computing device having a port in electrical connection with at least one power source. The method includes providing an electroluminescent (EL) illumination apparatus comprising a plug for plugging the apparatus into the port and at least one EL member; plugging the plug of the EL apparatus into the port of the portable electronic or computing device; and lighting at least one EL member with the power source to illuminate an object associated with the portable electronic or computing device.
An additional aspect of the invention involves a method of illuminating an object associated with a portable electronic or computing device having a port in electrical connection with at least one power source. The method includes providing an illumination apparatus including a plug to plug the apparatus into the port of the portable electronic or computing device, a body connected to the plug, and an illumination device connected to the plug, the illumination device including a top portion with a layer having a translucent advertising mark; plugging the plug into the port of the electronic or computing device; and illuminating the translucent advertising mark with the illumination device by supplying power to the illumination device from the power source.
A further aspect of the invention involves an adapter for a portable electronic or computing device having a first port in electrical connection with at least one power source, the first port including a top, bottom, left side, and right side. The adapter includes an adapter body including a first plug with a top, bottom, left side, and right side with a geometry corresponding to the geometry of the top, bottom, left side, and right side of the first port of the portable electronic or computing device and adapted to mate therewith, a second port having a top, bottom, left side, and right side with a geometry corresponding to the geometry of the top, bottom, left side, and right side of the first port of the portable electronic or computing device and adapted to receive a second plug of an electronic or computing appliance. The second port is oppositely oriented with respect to the first port when the first plug is plugged into the first port of the portable electronic or computing device.
A still further aspect of the invention involves a method of using an adapter with a portable electronic or computing device having a first port in electrical connection with at least one power source, the first port including a top, bottom, left side, and right side. The method includes providing an adapter body including a first plug with a top, bottom, left side, and right side with a geometry corresponding to the geometry of the top, bottom, left side, and right side of the first port of the portable electronic or computing device and adapted to mate therewith, a second port having a top, bottom, left side, and right side with a geometry corresponding to the geometry of the top, bottom, left side, and right side of the first port of the portable electronic or computing device and adapted to receive a second plug of an electronic or computing appliance; and plugging the first plug of the adapter body into the first port of the portable electronic or computing device so that the second port is oppositely oriented with respect to the first port.
These and further objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art in connection with the drawing and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment set forth below.